


Easing In the New Year

by SonjaJade



Series: Little Treasures [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fireworks, Gen, New Year's Eve, baby's first experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Baby’s first fireworks- will he love them or be terrified? Ed’s taking his time to find out while Winry frets over future hobbies…





	Easing In the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> no beta!

“I’ll start out simple and see how much he can handle!” Ed yells from a good distance from the house. You stand on the front porch near the door, ready to duck inside if the baby in your arms shows any signs of distress.

“Look, James! Daddy’s lighting the fireworks!”

You make out the faint red glow of a punk stick approaching the ground, then watch the wick it’s lighting catch fire. It glitters a moment, then goes dark. But then-

Your son audibly gasps when a shower of red and green sparks fly up into the night sky. Ed is standing back a few feet, but close enough you can see him in the hot glow of the fountain. He’s looking toward you, eyes searching for any fear from James.

“Ohh!” the baby says, pointing. “Mama, ohhhh!” He leans away from you, wanting to be put down so he can dash to the glittering sparks, but you tell him the one word you’re certain he knows above all others-

“No, baby, it’s _hot,_ ”

His tiny hands clench and he draws his fists to his chest. “Hot?”

“Yes, very hot. We can look, but we can never touch.”

He seems to understand. After all, you remember the day he learned that lesson the hard way, touching a bright red coal in the forge at Garfiel’s. Luckily, James doesn’t linger on the memory and goes back to enjoying the pretty firework as it sputters down to nothing.

“Is he alright?” Ed calls.

You smile and wave to him. “Do another! And you can come a little closer, he’s not scared!”

Your neighbors in Resembool begin to shoot off larger and louder shots to ring in the new year, and each one captures your son more than the last.

‘Great,’ you think to yourself. ‘My son is fascinated with explosives.’


End file.
